Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Ultimate
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Brawl is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros series. to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. It's the sequels of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL. Once again, when players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "Final Smash" attack against their opponents. Players also can team up with certain assist characters and do Synergy attacks. It will available to PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Plot #The Toon of Trophies #The Winx Watch from Above #Ben Tennyson Beats Rex Salazar #The Mysterious Minister Attack on the Stadium #V.V. Argost and the Subspace Bomb #Cow and Chicken Taken by Vilgax #Bloom's Descent #Icy In the Sea of Clouds #Ben and Bloom Meet #The Arwing's Pursuit #Rex, Weasel and Baboon Flee the Sea of Clouds #Arwing Downed, Weasel and Baboon Overboard #Captain K'nuckles and Flapjack #The Dark Cannon Aims for the Adventurers #The Mysterious Minister Escapes Ben and Bloom #Zak Saturday Confronts Aku #Flapjack Appeals to Zak Saturday #The Dissolving of the False MoJo JoJo #Ice King Targets Chowder and Kimchi #Scotsman and Stickybeard Face Off #Chowder and Kimchi Leaves Scotsman #Chowder and Kimchi Join Hoss Delgado #The Battlefield Fortress of Juniper Lee #Courage Encounter #Gumball Unleashes Aether #Three Fighters and the Mysterious Minister #Toiletnator Steals Mac and Bloo, Cow and Chicken #Samurai Jack Draws the Master Sword #Him in the Forest #Jack and Grim Lose the Battleship Halberd #The Cardboard Box #Dexter Infiltrates #The Robotboy Generator #Where is Monkey? #Mojo's Surprise Attack on Weasel and Baboon #False Weasel and Baboon Battle Ben #Jack's Misunderstanding #Toiletnator Nabs Defeated Jack #The Cavern's Entrance #Toiletnator's Lab Discovered #Father Issues Mojo's Orders #Kimchi Flies to the Ruins #The Vilgax and Chowder Rematch #Vilgax's Trophification #Toiletnator Pins a Badge on Cow and Chicken #Toiletnator's Hidden Lab Passage #Mojo Kidnaps Cow and Chicken #The Darkness Army Engulfs Toiletnator' Lab #Father Meets with his Villains Team #The Hole in the Ruins #The Tank in the Wastelands #Hector Con Carne's Tank Transformed #Three Fighters Defeat Hector #Hector's Tank Tumbles into the Ruins #Hector's Tank Self-Destructs #The Sorrow of the Mysterious Minister #The Darkness Army Rallies #Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Appear #Flapjack Appeals to the Girls #The Floating Island of the Ancients #The Copied Monkey #Monkey Revived #The Destiny of Mandark and Dexter #Ruins on the Island of the Ancients #Mordecai and Rigby Meet Numbuh 1 #Jump to the Smash Skiff #K’nuckles’s Rescue #Billy and Mandy watch the Halberd Vs. The Powerpuff Girls #Johnny Bravo Challenges Juniper Lee #Juniper Lee Defeats Johnny #Juniper Lee and Johnny Board the Halberd #The Five Heroes #Lion-O's Mission Begins #Juniper Lee Discovers Lion-O #Twins, both Captured and False #Lion-O Frees the Twins #The Battleship Pleasure Cruise #Super Cow and the Fallen Arwing #Ultimate Kevin on the Bridge with Ed, Edd and Eddy #The Conversion of Kevin E. Levin #In the Subspace Bomb Factory #The Melancholy of the Mysterious Minister is Finn and Jack #Father Takes Command #The Countdown Will Not Stop #C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Battles Tina Rex #Escape from the Island of the Ancients #The Great Reunion #The Great Invasion #At the Entrance to Subspace #The Crushing, Ruinous Defeat #Toiletnator's Timed Badges #Toiletnator vs. Mojo #The True Enemy Is Right There #Rex Revived by E.V.O. #Heroes and Villains Unite #Numbuh 1 Puts Father to Action #Vilgax Messes with everyone #Young Ben Tennyson Appears #Red Guy Appears #Mumm-Ra Appears #Mini Bosses: Princess Morbucks, The Hammer, Nemesister, Constantine, Jordan the Destroyer, Le Quack, Van Kleiss, The Duelist #The Remote Control‘s Final Battle with Captain Plant #The World Return Playable Characters #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) #Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) #Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) #Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) #Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) #Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) #Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) #Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) #Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) #Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) #Scotsman (Samurai Jack) #Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Aku (Samurai Jack) Unlockable Characters (All in Story Mode) #Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) #Bloom (Winx Club; Believix Form) #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) #Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) #Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Robotboy (Robotboy) #Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) #Weasel and Bamboon (I Am Weasel) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Lion O (ThunderCats 2011) #Red Guy (Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel) #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) #Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats 2011) Alternative Costumes #Ben Tennyson **Omniverse Look **Albedo (Premier Skin) **Plumber Suit (Unlockable) #Chowder and Kimchi **Porridge from episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding" (Premier Skin) **Nurse Uniform from episode "Chowder Grows Up" **Gumbo from episode "The Deadly Maze" (Premier Skin) **Gloom Suit from episode "Chowder's Girlfriend" (Unlockable) #Buttercup **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Butch (Rowdyruff Boy; Premier Skin) #Flapjack **"Peppermint Larry" from episode "Candy Casanova" **Mourning Suit from episode "My Guardian Angel Is Killin' Me" **Young Richard from episode "Two Old Men and a Lock Box" (Premier Skin) **Sardine Suit from episode "Cammie Island" (Unlockable) #Captain K'nuckles **Mechanical Genie's Servant from episode "Mechanical Genie Island" **"Flapjack" from episode "Shut It" **Captain K'neecaps from episode "Panfake" (Premier Skin) **Prisoner Suit from episode "Catch Me If You Candy" (Unlockable) #Numbuh 1 **Cowboy Suit from episode "Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T." **SuperMarket Assault Suit from episode "Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S." **Negative Numbuh 1 from episode "Operation: P.O.O.L." (Premier Skin) **"Billy" from crossover episode "The Grim Adventures of The KND" (Unlockable) #Bubbles **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Boomer (Rowdyruff Boy; Premier Skin) **"Mojo Jojo" from episode "Los Dos Mojos" (Unlockable) #Blossom **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Brick (Rowdyruff Boy; Premier Skin) **Hot Dogs Worker Suit from episode "Not So Awesome Blossom" (Unlockable) #Mac and Bloo **Bowling Suits from episode "The Big Lablooski" **Mac in Rambo Suit from episode "I Only Have Surprise for You" & Bloo as an Adger Avenger from episode "Challenge of the Super Friends" **Deo-brand Deodorant Suits from episode "The Sweet Stench of Success" (Unlockable) #Dexter **Star Trek Costume from episode "Star Check Unconventional" **Speed Racer Costume from episode "Mock 5" **Rude Dexter from banned episode "Rude Removal" (Premier Skin) **Robot Pilot Suit from episode "Last But Not Beast" (Unlockable) #Monkey **Lab Form (Unlockable) #Grim **Clown Suit from episode "Attack of the Clowns" **Mr. Grim from episode "Detention X" **Morg from episode "Billy & Mandy vs. the Martians" (Premier Skin) **Naked Look (Unlockable) #Billy and Mandy **Switzerland Costumes from episode "Sister Grim" **Circus Performers from episode "Circus of Fear" **Mexican Wrestlers from episode "El Dia De Los Muertos Estupidos" **Billybot & Mandroid from movie "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Samurai Jack **Ninja Suit form "Episode XXXIX: Jack and the Labyrinth" **Rave Disguise form "Episode XXVIII: Jack and the Rave" **Mad Jack (Premier Skin) **50 years later Armored without Mempo Mask and Helmet (Unlockable) #Captain Planet **Captain Pollution (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Father **Numbuh 86 Head from episode "Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G." **Daddy from episode "Operation: P.O.O.L." (Premier Skin) **Benedict Uno from movie "Operation: Z.E.R.O." (Unlockable) #Vilgax **2016 Reboot Look **Omniverse Look **Myaxx (Premier Skin) **Original Series Look (Unlockable) #Mojo Jojo **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Mojesha from episode "Slumbering with the Enemy" **Hobo Suit from movie "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" (Unlockable) #Kevin E. Levin **Omniverse Look **A short sleeved light blue oil stained mechanic's jacket over a white muscular shirt, blue pants, and his black combat shoes from Ben 10: Alien Force **Charmcaster's Stone Creature Form from episode "Time Heals" **Mutant From from Ben 10: Alien Force (Unlockable) #Johnny Bravo **Caveman Costume from episode "A Page Right Out of History" **Jiggy from movie "Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood" (Premier Skin) **Avatar Costume from movie "Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood" (Unlockable) #Him **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Aerobics Suit from episode "Telephonies" (Unlockable) #Young Ben Tennyson **2016 Reboot Look **"Young" Albedo in Omniverse Look **Galactic Enforcer Suit from episode "The Galactic Enforcers" (Unlockable) #Scotsman **Highlander form "Episode XVII: Jack and the Scotsman II" (Premier Skin) **Ghost From from episode "CI" **Elderly From from episode "XCVI" (Unlockable) #Hoss Delgado **Sasquatch Form from episode "Bearded Billy" **Rome Costumes from episode "Chaos Theory" **Boss Delguapo without Helmet from episode "Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons" (Premier Skin) **Underfist Suit from the spin-off special episode "Underfist: Halloween Bash" (Unlockable) #Toiletnator **VAC Suit from episode "Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S." **Numbuh 4's Disguise Suit from episode "Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N." **Senior Citi-zombie Form from movie "Operation: Z.E.R.O." **Terma From from episode "Operation: F.L.U.S.H." (Unlockable) #Aku **Dragon From **Creepy From **Achoo from Duck Dodgers episode "Samurai Quack" (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Rex Salazar **Six's Suit from episode "Operation: Wingman" **Yellow Trench Coat with Hat from episode "Deadzone" **Ben Tennyson's jacket from crossover episode "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" **Providence Uniform (Unlockable) #Bloom (Believix Form) **Charmix Form **Harmonix Form **Dark Bloom (Premier Skin) **Enchantix Form (Unlockable) #Finn and Jake **Fiona and Cake (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Courage **Fruit Dancer from episode "Courage Meets Bigfoot" **Mecha Courage from episode "Courage vs. Mecha-Courage" (Premier Skin) **The Great Eggplant from episode "Journey to the Center of Nowhere" (Unlockable) #Ed **Ed the Great from episode "Over Your Ed" (Unlockable) #Edd **Buzzy Double Bee from episode "I Am Curious Ed" (Unlockable) #Eddy **Professor Scam from episode "Robbin' Ed" (Unlockable) #Juniper Lee **Dorothy Costume from episode "Enter Sandman" **Lemur From from episode "The Great Escape" **Jungle Girl Suit from episode "The Kids Stay in the Picture" **Aqualandia From from episode "Water We Fighting For?" (Unlockable) #Robotboy **Gangster Costume from episode "Robotlove" **A Green Hat with a Red Pant from episode "The Old Switcharobot" **Protoboy (Premier Skin) **Robotgirl (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Zak Saturday **Zak Monday (Premier Skin) **''Ben 10 Omniverse'' episode "T.G.I.S." Look (Unlockable) #Gumball Watterson **Bobert as Gumball from episode "The Robot" (Premier Skin) **Jealousy Gumball from episode "The Flower" **Karate Suit from episode "The Gi" (Unlockable) #Cow and Chicken **Pirates Suit from episode "Pirate Lessons" **''Ben 10 Omniverse'' Look **Sow and Boneless Chicken (Premier Skin) **Weenie Cow and Ugliest Weenie Chicken from episode "The Ugliest Weenie" (Unlockable) #Weasel and Bamboon **Pilots Uniform from episode "I Am Bush Pilot" **Campers Uniform from episode "Enemy Camp" (Unlockable) #Mordecai and Rigby **Future Mordecai and Future Rigby from movie "Regular Show: The Movie" (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Lion O **Leo (Premier Skin) **Original Classic Look (Unlockable) #Red Guy **Larry Lackapants from Cow and Chicken episode "The King and Queen of Cheese" **Uncle Breezybum from I Am Weasel episode "I.R. Pixie Fairie" **Officer O'Fannahey from Cow and Chicken episode "Black Sheep of the Family" **Red Hiney from I Am Weasel episode "I Are a Artiste" (Unlockable) #V.V. Argost **Nazi Suit from episode "Once More the Nightmare Factory" (Unlockable) #Mumm-Ra **Original Classic Look (Unlockable) Assist Characters / Synergy Combos #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) / Ben Tennyson #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) / Flapjack #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) / Captain K'nuckles #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) / Bubbles #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) / Blossom #Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) / Mac and Bloo #Gazpacho (Chowder) / Dexter #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) / Monkey or Scotsman #Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) / Billy and Mandy or Courage #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) / Captain Planet or Johnny Bravo #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) / Father #Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) / Vilgax #Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) / Mojo Jojo #Schnitzel (Chowder) / Young Ben Tennyson #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) / Toiletnator #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) / Chowder and Kimchi #Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) / Buttercup or Numbuh 1 #Mung Daal (Chowder) / Grim #Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) / Samurai Jack or Aku #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) / Kevin E. Levin #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) / Him #Panini (Chowder) / Hoss Delgado #Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) / Rex Salazar #Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) / Bloom #Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) / Finn and Jake #Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) / Ed or Mordecai and Rigby #Stella (Winx Club) / Edd #Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) / Eddy #Layla (Winx Club) / Juniper Lee #Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) / Robotboy #Skips (Regular Show) / Zak Saturday #Captain Melonhead and Splinter (Ed, Edd n Eddy) / Gumball Watterson #Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) / Cow and Chicken #Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) / Weasel and Bamboon #Agent Six (Generator Rex) / Lion O #Lazlo, Raj and Clam (Camp Lazlo!) / Red Guy #Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) / V.V. Argost #Ice King (Adventure Time) / Mumm-Ra Bosses #Munya (The Secret Saturdays) #Icy (Winx Club) #Demongo (Samurai Jack) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Remote Control Mini Bosses #Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) #The Hammer (Regular Show) #Nemesister (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) #Constantine (Robotboy) #Demoness (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Le Quack (Courage The Cowardly Dog) #Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) #The Duelist (ThunderCats 2011) Enemies *Grabbles (Chowder) *Vilgax's Drones (Ben 10) *Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) *R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Stormalong Seagulls (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Broccoloids (Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo-bots (Powerpuff Girls) *Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) *Endsville Zombies (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Beetle Drones (Samurai Jack) *Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) *Gnasht E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) *Swarmer E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) *Witches (Winx Club) *Storm Harpies (Winx Club) *Penguins (Adventure Time) *Candy Zombies (Adventure Time) *Evil Eggplants (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *H.A.M. (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Dr. Kamikazi's Robots (Robotboy) *Naga Cryptids (The Secret Saturdays) *Hot Dogs (Regular Show) *Lizards (ThunderCats 2011) Arenas *Chowder **Mung Daal's Kitchen Roof / Mung Daal's Kitchen **Marzipan City Streets **Mt. Fondoom *Ben 10 **Bellwood Rooftops / Null Void **Primus *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack **Stormalong Harbor / Wrecked Ship **Bubbie's mouth **Candied Island *Codename: Kids Next Door **KND Sector V Treehouse Control Room **C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop *The Powerpuff Girls **Townsville Rooftops **Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends **Foster's Main Hall **Full Mansion **Friends room *Dexters Labaratory **Dexter's Laboratory Core **Capsule Hangar **Mandark's Laboratory *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Toadblatt's School of Sorcery **Endsville Graveyard **Underworld *Samurai Jack **Dojo **Burned Village **Futuristic Highway *Generator Rex **Providence HQ. **Hong Kong **Bug Jar *Winx Club **Alfea College for Fairies **Domino Kingdom *Adventure Time **The Tree Fort **Princess Bubblegum's Castle **Ice Kingdom law *Courage the Cowardly Dog **Bagge Farmhouse in The Middle of Nowhere **Katz Motel **Burgers Really Cheap *Ed, Edd, n Eddy **Cul-De-Sac **The Junkyard **Trailer Park *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee **Jasmine Lee's house **OrcidBay City streets *Robotboy **Tommy's House **Kazi Land *The Secret Saturdays **Saturday HQ **Wierd World **Kur's Tomb *The Amazing World of Gumball **Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad **Daisyland *Regular Show **Pops' House in The Park **The Coffee Shop **The Guardians of Eternal Youth's Realm *ThunderCats 2011 **Thundera **Briar Wood **Tower of Omens *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion **The TV Remote's Lair TV clips Clips from the show available to buy include: *Chowder ** The scene from At Your Service ** The scene from Weekend at Shnitzel's ** The scene from Gazpacho! *Ben 10 ** The scene from The Galactic Enforcers shows how Ben became a Galactic Enforcer. ** The scene from The Final Battle: Part 2 shows Vilgax reveling his true form. ** The scene from The Forge of Creation shows how Kevin became a mutant again. *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** The scene from Over The Moon shows Flapjack, Bubbie and K'nuckles are fleeing Eight-Armed Willy. ** The scene from Candy Casanova shows Flapjack volunteers for helping Peppermint Larry look after his candy wife and even wears the same clothes that he does. ** The scene from Rye Ruv Roo shows K'nuckles Reaction to The Colonels Flip. *Codename: Kids Next Door ** The scene from Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. shows Sector V first meet Stickybeard. ** The scene from Operation: F.L.U.S.H. shows Toiletnator, thinking he defeated the KND, was ambushed by the real KND. ** The scene from Operation: I.T. shows Father explains (via film reel) how he's technically a KND operative. *The Powerpuff Girls ** The scene from Bubblevicious ** The scene from Los Dos Mojos ** The scene from Members Only *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends ** The scene from Partying is Such Sweet Soiree ** The scene from Mac Daddy ** The scene from Squeeze the Day *Dexters Labaratory ** The scene from A Boy Named Sue ** The scene from Dial M for Monkey: Simion ** The scene from Dexter's Assistant *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** The scene from Attack of the Clowns shows Billy repeatedly yelling "DESTROY US ALL!" ** The scene from Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? shows Hoss Delgado, impersonating Harold and powing up a saws from his metal hand, tells Principal Goodvibes about how he defeats the 12-feet-tall zombies. ** The scene from Keeper Of The Reaper shows the first-half of the musical number sung. *Samurai Jack ** The scene from Episode I: The Beginning ** The scene from Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman ** The scene from Episode XLVIII: Jack versus Aku *Johnny Bravo ** The scene from Date with an Antelope ** The scene from Bravo Dooby-Doo ** The scene from Johnny Bravo Meets Donny Osmond *Generator Rex ** The scene from Promises, Promises shows Agent Six discovers Rex for the first time. ** The scene from Robo Bobo shows The real Bobo contacts Rex via the robot and explain that every once in a while he has personal matters to attend to. ** The scene from Assault on Abysus shows Circe and Rex's first kiss. *Winx Club ** The scene from Darkar's Prisoner shows Darkar corrupts Bloom again, transforming her into her evil and sinister alter-ego, Dark Bloom. ** The scene from Witches' Revelation shows The Trix used their Disenchantix powers to fight against The Winx. ** The scene from A Fairy in Danger shows The Winx discover that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth. *Adventure Time ** The scene from Prisoners of Love ** The scene from Memory of a Memory ** The scene from Bad Little Boy *Courage the Cowardly Dog ** The scene from The Curse of Shirley ** The scene from Car Broke, Phone Yes ** The scene from Ball of Revenge *Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** The scene from Little Ed Blue ** The scene from A Fistful of Ed ** The scene from Look Into My Eds *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ** The scene from Meet the Parent ** The scene from Water We Fighting For? ** The scene from Te Xuan Me? *Robotboy ** The scene from ** The scene from ** The scene from *The Secret Saturdays ** The scene from ** The scene from ** The scene from *The Amazing World of Gumball ** The scene from The Quest ** The scene from The Prank ** The scene from The Flower *Cow and Chicken ** The scene from Who Is Supercow? ** The scene from Chickens Don't Fly ** The scene from Sumo Cow *I Am Weasel ** The scene from Enemy Camp ** The scene from I Am My Lifetime ** The scene from I Are Legend *Regular Show ** The scene from This Is My Jam ** The scene from Skips vs. Technology ** The scene from Carter and Briggs *ThunderCats 2011 ** The scene from Legacy ** The scene from Between Brothers ** The scene from What Lies Above, Part 2 External links * Chowder Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Ben 10 Wiki: Punch Time Explosion XL * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * KND Code Module: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Powerpuff Girls Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Imaginary Companions, a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Dexter's Laboratory Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Samurai Jack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Chowder Category:Ben 10 Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Samurai Jack Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Evil Con Carne Category:Generator Rex Category:Winx Club Category:Adventure Time Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Robotboy Category:Secret Saturdays Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:Regular Show Category:Thundercats Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Camp Lazlo Category:DC Comics Category:Looney Tunes Category:Scooby Doo Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Yogi Bear